The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the varietal name Sandra (Oglevee No. 546, Bodger No. 6PD 13-4). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the self-pollenation of Elsie Hickman (unpatented). Sandra was the single plant selection number 4 taken from an F2 population grown from the self-seed of Elsie Hickman.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 150 to 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of fourteen (14) weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 15.0 cm pot.